SpongeBob SquarePants (second Italian dub)
SpongeBob SquarePants is the Italian fan redub of SpongeBob SquarePants, produced by JB Dubbing. The entire dub was edited in Sony Vegas from Season 4. Localization Characters : Most locations in the dub are left English. Trivia *The entire dub was made by a British person named Jack Bradley. *The Season 2 episodes, "Your Shoe's Untied" and "Squid's Day Off" were entirely made in Audacity and Cyberlink Powerdirector, "Something Smells" was made in FL Studio 20 and Cyberlink Powerdirector. *The voice for Mr. Krabs was pitched down by 5 semitones in the early episodes of Season 2. *Unlike most of the dubs on this wiki, which are actually fanmade, this dub actually exists was originally here, the creator had to move all of the dubbed episodes to Google Drive due to legal reasons. **It's now available here. Gallery vlcsnap-2019-04-15-13h41m29s938.png|Screenshot of the "Created By" screen SBCREDITS1.png|Screenshot of the Season 1 credit screen SB13BTIMECARD.png|Screenshot of "3 Days Later..." from "I Was a Teenage Gary" SB14aTIMECARD.png|Screenshot of "2000 Years Later..." from "SB-129" SBCREDITITALIANO.png|Screenshot of the Season 2 credit screen SB21ALOOPDELOOP.png|Screenshot of "Loop de Loop" from "Your Shoe's Untied" vlcsnap-2019-04-15-13h21m09s225.png|Screenshot of the "Closed" sign from "Squid's Day Off" vlcsnap-2019-04-15-13h21m11s010.png|Screenshot of the "Open" sign from "Squid's Day Off" SB22AGOTOWORK.png|Screenshot of SpongeBob's list from "Something Smells" SB24ADONTASKMEABOUTMYDAY.png|The "Don't Ask Me About My Day" bumper sticker from "Dying for Pie" SB24BTIMECARD.png|"6½ Hours Later" from "Imitation Krabs" SB33ATIMECARD.png|Screenshot of "A Few Inches Later" from "Shanghaied" SB35BTIMECARD1.png|Screenshot of "Day Two" from "Band Geeks" SB35BTIMECARD2.png|Screenshot of "Day Three" from "Band Geeks" SB35BTIMECARD3.png|Screenshot of "Day Four" from "Band Geeks" SB36BTIMECARD.png|Screenshot of "A Few Moments Later" from "Krusty Love" SB40ATIMECARD.png|Screenshot of "One Eternity Later" from "Squid on Strike" vlcsnap-2019-04-15-13h44m40s830.png|Screenshot of the Season 4 credit screen vlcsnap-2019-04-15-13h44m44s711.png|Another screenshot of the Season 4 credit screen SB61ASIGN.png|Screenshot of Mr. Krabs' Business Hour Poster from "Fear of a Krabby Patty" SB61ASIGN2.png|Screenshot of the "Now Open 23 Hours" sign from "Fear of a Krabby Patty" vlcsnap-2019-04-15-13h39m33s060.png|Screenshot of the "Open 24 Hours!" sign from "Fear of a Krabby Patty" SB61APOSTER.png|Screenshot of the psychiatrist flyer from "Fear of a Krabby Patty" vlcsnap-2019-04-15-13h43m30s912.png|Screenshot of the "Closed" sign from "The Lost Mattress" vlcsnap-2019-04-15-13h43m49s814.png|Screenshot of SpongeBob's card to Mr. Krabs from "The Lost Mattress" vlcsnap-2019-04-15-13h44m04s918.png|Screenshot of the dump from "The Lost Mattress" vlcsnap-2019-04-15-13h44m10s531.png|Screenshot of the "Closed" sign from the dump in "The Lost Mattress" SB62BBUSINESSCARD.png|Screenshot of the busniess card from "Krabs vs. Plankton" SB62BWETFLOOR.png|Screenshot of the wet floor sign from "Krabs vs. Plankton" SB62BWETFLOOR2.png|Screenshot of SpongeBob's wet floor sign from "Krabs vs. Plankton" SB64ATIMECARD.png|Screenshot of "Six Hours Later..." from "Skill Crane" SB65BTIMECARD.png|Screenshot of "Later That Same Evening" from "Funny Pants" SB69BTIMECARD.png|Screenshot of "Several Days Later" from "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired" SB70BTIMECARD.png|Screenshot of "6 Months Later..." from "Ghost Host" SB75ATIMECARD.png|Screenshot of "Two Hours Later" from "Squidtastic Voyage" SB76BTIMECARD.png|Screenshot of "4 to 6 Weeks Later" from "Hocus Pocus" SB77ATIMECARD1.png|Screenshot of "One Minute Thirty Seven Seconds Later..." from "Driven to Tears" SB77ATIMECARD2.png|Screenshot of "One Debt to Society Later..." from "Driven to Tears" SB79ATIMECARD1.png|Screenshot of "One Pair of Pants Later..." from "The Pink Purloiner" SB79ATIMECARD2.png|Screenshot of "Eight Hours Later..." from "The Pink Purloiner" Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Italian Category:Redubs Category:Series by JB Dubbing Category:Fandubs Category:Dubs Category:Sony Vegad